Playground Invasion
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: DW and Emily are spending an innocent afternoon in the sandbox when several white creatures appear, rabbids. The girls think they're a special breed of rabbits and proceed to keep them as pets. Will the rabbids destroy their houses? Will the girls destroy the rabbids? Find out in this one-shot.


**Playground Invasion**

DW and Emily were playing outside at their preschool. The Tibble Twins were terrorizing their other classmates, but inside the sandbox, the girls felt safe. Emily was trying to build a sand castle; DW was trying to dig as far as she could. The girls were content with their tasks, silently doing what they wanted to with the sand.

A few minutes into their task, the girls heard a strange noise. They shrank back to the edges of the sandbox before looking around for the twins. They were chasing James around the playground, meaning whatever the noise was, it didn't have to do with them. The girls looked back to the sand, just in time for several white creatures to bound out of the hole.

"AHH!" DW screamed. Emily whimpered and crawled behind a metal post. DW looked at the creatures, who were chirping gibberish to each other and looking around curiously. "Emily, they look like bunnies!" DW cried. She rushed up to one without thinking and picked it up. She scratched behind its ears; the rabbid loved it.

"Hey, they do look like bunnies!" Emily cheered, grabbing one for herself. The other rabbids noticed their choices were getting more attention, and soon all of them were piled into the arms of the girls. "Wow, they're so friendly!" Emily cried, snuggling them. "I think we should keep them."

"But we're at school. Someone will notice and take them from us. We have to hide them until after school, but how?" DW questioned, looking around. A mesh bag with a pull string had fallen on the other side of the fence. DW gave her rabbids to Emily and grabbed the bag. Then one by one, they put the rabbids into the bag.

"They'll be safe there until we get out of school, but what if they get hungry?" Emily asked. A moment later, Miss Morgan appeared with their afternoon snack of pudding cups. When she was tending to James and his complaints about the twins, Emily and DW snatched several cups and took them to the bag. They opened them and slipped the cups inside.

"Wow, they're eating the plastic too...," DW whispered. "They'll be fine now. Let's go into class."

Emily agreed, and the girls went inside for their final lessons of the day. When it was over, they went outside and tried to find the mesh bag. It wasn't where they left it, but when the girls looked hard enough, they saw the bag was inside the playground again.

"How are we going to get back in there?" Emily cried. Miss Morgan exited the building and the girls hid behind a bush. They watched as their teacher opened a side gate while taking out the trash. The rabbids saw the opening too, and a moment later, they had rolled the bag out of the opening. While Miss Morgan was distracted with the bin, the rabbids rolled the mesh bag around the fence and back to the girls.

"Hey, they like us!" DW cried. She looked up as her mother appeared with an angry expression. DW tiptoed away as Emily's nanny appeared with the same expression. But when she saw the bag, she started speaking to Emily in French. Emily replied, and DW tugged her mom to wait for their conversation to end.

"Really?!" Emily gasped. She picked up the mesh bag and turned around. "Hey, DW, we can keep them!" she cried. DW cheered, but her mother crossed her arms. "Oh, you can't have more pets?"

"It's not that, Emily. DW, you need to explain this to me. What are those things and why are they covered in...wait, is that pudding?" Jane asked. DW nodded and explained that was the only food they had for them. Jane nodded sadly, "Well, we'll visit Arthur and Buster on our way home. They should have some vegetables for us. Emily, are you sure it's okay with your parents to keep a few of them?"

"Well, no, but we thought we'd try," Emily grinned sheepishly. Jane nodded, "Well, DW has been wanting a pet, so if this is successful, I may consider letting her have that cat she wanted. We do need to put an ad in the paper about these rabbits in case they belong to someone."

The girls agreed, and Jane drove them to the community garden. Buster tried to give them some organic carrots, but one of the rabbids ran behind him and grabbed his chocolate bar out of his pocket. Jane chased it into the bushes to attempt to get the bar of chocolate from them. She was unsuccessful, and the rabbid rolled out a moment later to pester Buster for more chocolate.

Brain was nearby and looked the rabbid over, "This is like no species of rabbit I've ever seen, Mrs. Read. Where exactly did your daughter find them?" he questioned. DW told Brain the story and he nodded. "So they appeared out of the sandbox? That's fairly strange. If you don't mind, I'd like to study one of them so see what species it might be. That will help you when you place your ad."

"If that's okay with DW, then it's okay with me," Jane smiled. DW pouted, "You're not going to do any freaky experiments with them, are you?" Brain shook his head, "I promise to do no harm."

DW let the rabbid go with Brain, but she watched him closely as Buster pulled out tomatoes. The rabbids weren't interested in those either. They wanted chocolate, candy, and anything else sweet they could get their hands on. Alex was working at the other end of the garden, and his soda was sitting nearby. The rabbids stole it and fought over who was going to drink it. DW was entertained, Jane was horrified, and Arthur was shocked.

"Hey, where'd my soda go?!" Alex cried. The rabbids tossed the empty bottle back at him. "Aww, I spent my last dollar on that!" Alex pouted. "Buster, I'm going home for dinner."

Soon everyone parted ways to get ready for dinner, and the Reads returned home with their new picky pets. Soon the house was cleared of sweets, and David was furious that the rabbids kept invading his kitchen. DW was ordered to keep them in her room. She took them upstairs, but the white jokesters were soon tossing her toys around. DW was furious and stormed downstairs.

As she passed the front door, Brain rudely opened the door and tossed the rabbid inside, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" he screamed. The rabbid fled upstairs with an embarrassed expression. Brain left quickly, muttering as he did.

"DW, THEY'RE IN MY KITCHEN AGAIN!" David screamed.

"DW, THEY'RE EATING MY HOMEWORK!" Arthur bellowed.

"Oh no, they're wrecking everything!" DW cried. She moved into the kitchen to see the rabbids stacked on top of each other. They fell back and opened the freezer door. David shook a broom at them, but one was left inside. It threw fudge pops at the others, who caught them eagerly and carried them into DW's room.

DW arrived to see them all lying content on their backs around her floor. They were perfectly tame and relaxes. DW smiled. She knew exactly what to feed them now.

"So, you feed them fudge pops and they're content?" Emily asked. DW nodded, "But my parents want me to get rid of them. Arthur's weird friend couldn't tell us what species they were, so we're just posting an ad online."

Emily nodded and looked around, "DW, what have you been making with all this fabric?"

DW smiled, "I thought you'd never ask! I'm making costumes. With Halloween coming up, I thought I'd dress up the rabbits and enter them in pet contests. Arthur is putting stupid Pal in a competition, so why can't I?"

DW was definitely determined. She and Emily kept fudge pops stocked while they dressed the rabbids as various things. In the end, one was a princess, another was a pumpkin, a third was a pilgrim, and the last was a pretty bunny, complete with makeup.

"We have to take pictures to submit online. The community will vote for the best ones, and the winner gets a twenty-dollar gift card for a pet store. Maybe they sell more fudge pops there," DW smiled. Emily nodded and helped DW take the pictures. Every time the camera flashed, the rabbids got more and more dazed until they were completely overwhelmed and passed out. Emily held up the last one, then they went to the den to use the Read family's computer.

While they were gone, the rabbids made their break for it. They weren't to be cooped up by two little girls, and definitely not dressed up. They fled Elwood City, picking a new town to invade.

The girls were upset, but everyone knew it was for the best. Without the rabbids around, less things disappeared, and the Read house was definitely quieter. No one really missed them, except DW and Emily. They'd won the costume contest and the gift card, but now they had nothing to buy anything for. Jane decided DW still wasn't ready for a pet of her own, so the girls had no choice but to give the card to Arthur and Pal.

Everything went back to normal in Elwood City eventually, just as another town was facing invasion for the first time...

~End

Theme 110-Sandbox

Theme from my Arthur Infinite Theme List Challenge. If you're interested in participating, please PM me and we'll exchange Doc-X information.

The idea for this crossover came from a collaboration I did with my boyfriend, Keith. Thanks for the inspiration, babe. This piece was a lot of fun to write:) I hope everyone enjoyed it.


End file.
